Mortals, Demigods Demigods, Mortals
by oOSupergirlOo
Summary: This is a collection of one shots and drabbles about mortals meeting all of our favourite demigods. I am taking suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**Cindy Maya**

I'm the prettiest girl in school, and I know it, so when one of the girls told me otherwise, and that it was now this new girl named 'Piper McLean' I had to go check it out. She didn't look like anything special. Well, not prettier than me, at least. She had long brown hair, but it was choppy at the bottom. She had kaleidoscope eyes. How disgusting! She had dark skin, so she looked Cherokee or something, and her clothes. How could _she_ be prettier than _me_ in _those_ clothes? She looked like she had gotten all her clothes from the dumpster! I walked up to her.

"Hey, Dumpster Queen." I said. I saw instant dislike in her eyes. She turned to yhe boy next to her. He was _cute! _

"Hey, Jace, is it just me or is she just like Drew?" She asked him.

"No. I see it too." He said. _I am not like anyone! _I walked up to him_._

"Hey, Cutie. Do you want to come to my house after school? My parents won't be home so we can do whatever we want." I said, hoping he would catch my meaning. To my frustration, he just laughed!

"No thanks." He said and turned back to Piper. They walked away, holding hands._ Oh Dumpster Queen, it is ON!_

The next day, I dressed myself up in my prettiest clothes. It consisted of a gold crop top, and really short shorts. I walked up to him again. He wasn't with Piper.

"Hi. Listen, I know you only said no to me yesterday because your Dumster Girl girlfriend was there. Dump her and date me, what do you say?" He once again laughed in my face.

"Do you even know my name?" He asked. It was the first time I had heard him talk. His voice is so muscular!

"Of course I do. your name is Jace." I said breathily. He laughed AGAIN!

"Wrong. It's Ja_son_." Oops.

"Well that means that Dumpster girl got it wrong too!" I said, finding a weakness. He started walking.

"Thats her nickname for me!" He called over his shoulder. Damn.

I tried again in class. I put my foot around his, he moved away. I moved closer to him, he moved away. I could feel 'Piper' glaring at me. I touched his hand, going to hold it. Before I could, he asked to go to the bathroom. Piper asked as well. Double damn. They were alone. They came back in soon, smiling and joking. Triple damn.

I talked to Piper after school.

"You stay away from Jason. He I'd my future husband, my soulmate." I threatened. She laughed. What is it with people and laughing at me today?

"Jason will never date _you." _she said. My blood boiled. I'll show her. I walked away, looking for Jason. I found him, talking to this other boy. He had sea green eyes and raven black hair. The other girls were swooning, but I like Jason better. I walked up to him. I didn't let myself be shown. They kept talking, so I snuck up behind Jason. When still nothing happened, I tackled him. He tried to run, but I put my lips against his. They're so soft! You see, once he kisses me, he will realise that we are perfect for each other! Then the other boy looked so angry. He pushed me off Jason, and lifted him up.

"You okay Jason?" He asked.

"Yeah Perce, I'm fine." He said. Perce? Weird name. They both glared at me, and I tried my best not to tremble.

"I bags telling Piper!" They both said.

"wait, you want to tell your girlfriend that you kissed me?" I asked, confused.

"No, I want to see her face!" Perce said.

"I want to see what she does to you!" They stayed true to their word. The next day, she walked up to me, fuming, with 'Perce' and Jason following her, whisperingTo each other.

"I hear you kissed _my_ boyfriend!" She said angrily.

"Um..." I couldn't think of anything to say. she looked furious. My knees knocked and I trembled. Before I could say anything else, she punched me. just let me tell you, Piper is _strong. _Being punched by her feels like being punched by a truck.

"Wait a minute! My face! My beautiful, beautiful face!" I wailed. Piper looked at me in distaste and punched me again.

"OW!" I screamed. Everyone who saw me laughed. At _me. _I couldn't believe it. I saw another boy walking through the gates, and walked up to him. He was even cuter than Jason, or so I told myself.

"Hi!" I said as cutely as possible, but he would never replace Jason. I'll just try again tomorrow.

**Next one is a Christmas special.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Casey Anderson**

It was a week before Christmas, and I walked through the mall, looking for a present to give my little brother. I stopped at a shop that sold Legos and looked through the window. What was it that he wanted again? Behind me, I heard some people arguing.

"Come on Nikki, you have to go Christmas shopping!" I heard a boy say. I turned around to try and locate the speaker and who they were talking to, because who didn't like Christmas shopping? It involved shopping!

"Oh but Will, you know I hate shopping." came another boys voice. I gasped. Who could hate shopping? Then a new voice came into the conversation. It was a girl.

"Come on Nico! It will be fun!"

"Hazel, you're my sister! You're not meant to gang up on me!" Came the second boys voice

"Di Angelo, if I have to go shopping, so do you." another girls voice said.

"Reyna! You're not meant to go against me too!" The second boy said.

"Oh, but I am, so get going!" The girl - Reyna - said. I finally found the group. It consisted of four people, two boys and two girls. One of the girls had long black hair tied into a braid and dark black eyes. She had a black tattoos with the letters SPQR, the symbol of a spear, and 5 black lines underneath them. She was wearing a T-shirt and shorts. She looked to be around about 25.

The other girl had more of a punk look, with a T-shirt that had the words '_Death To Barbie!'_ with a picture of a Barbie with an arrow through her head. I saw many young girls cry at that. She was wearing silver leggings. She had a nose ring, but what didn't make sense was that she had a silver circlet around her head. Her hair was really dark black, and it was spiked. She looked 15. Maybe one of the older people were babysitting? No, they were acting like old friends.

The first boy had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a shirt with a picture of a sun that read, '_My Father Is The Son God!'_ I didn't know what that was about, but lots of shirts had weird words on them. He looked to be 20.

The last boy had black hair (the same colour as silver circlet girl's) that flopped into his obsidian black eyes. He was wearing an aviators jacket and black pants. He looked about 20, the same as the other boy. Overall, he gave off a goth/emo look. It was kinda cute... never mind me. I walked up to the boy with black eyes and asked,

"Do you know what a 7 year old boy would like for a Christmas present?"

"I dunno... Lego or something? Maybe Nerf guns? I'm Nico, by the way." He answered.

"Thanks. I'm Casey." I told him, trying to get to know him better. "What's your favourite colour?" Always a good conversation starter.

"Do the black clothes not give it away?" He asked sarcastically. I laughed.

"Very funny. Do you have any siblings?" As soon as I said that, he got a sad look in his eyes.

"I've got two sisters. One was named Bianca. She was my full blooded sister, but she died a few years ago. The other is named Hazel, who lives in San Francisco." He said sadly.

"Oh. How'd Bianca die?" I asked. I knew it wasn't right to pry, but I wanted to get to know him.

"She, Thalia," when he said that, he pointed to the punk girl with the circlet. "my cousin Percy, and one of Bianca's friends went on a road trip. Everyone got out of the car, but Bianca stayed inside to eat. A man was in one of the other cars on the road, but he had been drinking and the car spiralled out of control. It hit Bianca. She died." While he was saying it, Thalia was whispering 'liar', but I assumed that it was part of her conversation.

"Oh." was all I said. It started getting awkward really fast. I looked up at the Christmas tree in the middle of the mall, decorated with tinsel and fairy lights. I heard carols being sung.

_The first Noël, the angels did say_

_Was to certain poor shepherds_

_In fields as they lay_

_In fields where they lay keeping their sheep_

_On a cold winters night that was so deep_

_Noël, Noël, Noël, Noël_

_Born is the king of Israel_

_They looked up and saw a star_

_Shining in the east beyond them far_

_And to the earth it gave great light_

_And so it continued both day and night_

_Noël, Noël, Noël, Noël_

_Born is the king of Israel_

_Noël, Noël, Noël, Noël_

_Born is the king of Israel_

That's my favourite Christmas carol. I hummed it inside of my head. It started getting dark. I sat there and tried to make the situation between Nico and I less awkward.

"I'm sorry about your sister." I said. Ugh! I just had to bring up his sister.

"It's fine. I've moved on now. When it first happened, I tried to kill someone." He joked. Wait... he was joking, right?

"Are you being serious?" I asked, kinda scared to know the answer.

"Of course I'm not being serious." I thought that I heard Thalia whisper 'liar' again, but once again I guessed that it was just from her conversation.

ooo000OOO000ooo

Over the week Nico and I became great friends. On Christmas Eve (aka: in two hours), I was going to ask him on a date. I just really hope he says yes. I mean, opposites attract, right? Our friendship proves that. He hates shopping; shopping is my life. I wear bright and happy colours; he wears dark and... black clothes. I care about the way I look; he couldn't care less. He invited me to come with him for Christmas dinner at his cousins house; he was allowed to bring a plus one. Apparently a bunch of people would probably come. Some names that I remembered were: Connor and Travis, Grover, Thalia, Reyna, Lou Ellen, Katie, and Annabeth. The owner of the house's name was Percy.

ooo000OOO000ooo

"Nico, will you go on a date with me?" I asked, pretty confident now that he would say yes.

"Sorry Casey, but I can't. I have a girlfriend and trust me when I say that if I even think about going out with you, she will kill me." He said all in one breath. I was so disappointed!

"Who is she?" I asked.

"It's Reyna."

"DI ANGELO GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! ITS DINNER TIME!" I heard Reyna scream from the kitchen. It's only two rooms away, you don't have to scream!

"JUST A MINUTE!" He screamed back.

"PERCY'S MOM MADE COOKIES!" She yelled. Nico looked at the kitchen.

"ARE THE STOLLS HERE YET?" He asked.

"YEP, AND THEY ARE GETTING READY TO EAT ALL THE COOKIES!" Reyna said.

"I gotta go." He said to me and ran.

I sighed and looked up at the Christmas tree in the middle of the room. Nico deserved someone better.


	3. Chapter 3

**This was inspired by a picture I saw; search up Percy Jackson nicknames on Google images; it is the first one there. **

* * *

I sighed and looked at the piece of paper again.

_Do you and your fiends have a unique and creative group of nicknames for each other? If so, enter the nickname contest! For a group of 5-15 people, the grand prize is $1000 to share!_

I once again regretted hosting this years nickname contest. I just hoped that these nicknames were better than last years.

* * *

**This line breaks name is Bob. He was a Titan, then a janitor, and now a line break. **

* * *

I walked through the line of contestants. These nicknames are typical, run-of-the-mill, average, boring nicknames, such as Liz for Elizabeth, Jess for Jessica and Soph for Sophie. Finally I got to the last group. After this I can finally go home! I looked at my file. This was a group of 11. There was one boy with a name tag that said: Seaweed Brain, a girl with a name tag of Pinecone Face, another boy's said Death Breath, we had a Blond Superman, a Beauty Queen, a Repair Boy, a Praetor, a Miss Metal Detector, a Klutz, a RED, and a Wise Girl.

"Why is your nickname Seaweed Brain?" I asked the first boy.

"Annabeth said that it's because I really love swimming and because I have seaweed in my brain." He said.

"Pinecone Face?" I asked the girl next to him. She looked at 'Seaweed Brain' to tell the story.

"Well, me, Nico -Death Breath- and ol' Pinecone Face here, we had a race to this big tree outside of a camp that we go to, and whoever touched the tree first had it named after them. So, we all started running, and me and Nico completely missed the tree, but Thalia ran into it face first, and then she fell down and a Pinecone fell onto her face." I laughed a bit at that.

"Death Breath?" I asked the next boy. He sighed."Well, I've been told that it's because I simply radiate Death, but I can't see it." He said.

"Blond Superman?" I asked the boy next to him. I must admit, it's fitting.

"Leo made it up. He said its because when it was Halloween, I dressed up as Superman, and it sorta stuck."

"Beauty Queen?" I asked the next girl. She huffed and looked at the boy next to her.

"Leo made this one up as well. So, I absolutely hate Beauty, but everyone says I look very pretty, so he called me Beaty Queen. I also absolutely hate the nickname, but it stuck." She told me.

"Repair Boy?" I asked the boy next to her.

"Well, actually, it's Supreme Commander of-"

"Repair Boy!" Everyone else said. A few looks were sent at us for being so loud.

"Okay, Repair Boy is because I can fix pretty much anything mechanical." I looked at him, and he was playing with a few pieces of metal. It fits.

"Praetor?" I asked. I must admit, I was a little confused about this one.

"Well, she loves Roman mythology, and she's very commanding, so she's the Praetor of our group." 'Beauty Queen' said.

"Miss Metal Detector?" I asked another girl.

"I can find anything with gems and metal that's underground." She said.

"Klutz?" I asked a boy.

"I gave this one to myself. It's because I'm very clumsy." He told me.

"RED?" It was fitting, because she has red hair all over the place.

"Well they're my initials, and because of my hair." She said.

"Wise Girl?"

"Opposite reason of mine." 'Seaweed Brain' said.

* * *

**This linebreak's name is Jason Jr. Like the real Jason, he tried to eat a stapler. Unlike,Jason, he succeeded and died from poisoning.**

* * *

I made sure that they won. After all, their nicknames are amazing.

Seaweed Brain, Pinecone Face, Death Breath, Blond Superman, Beauty Queen, Repair Boy, Praetor, Miss Metal Detector, Klutz, RED, and Wise Girl. I won't forget that any time soon.

* * *

**I am taking requests!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Procrastination is amazing, my fellow fanfictioners. I procrastinated with this fic, I procrastinate with homework, and most of all, I procrastinate with this fic. But, I promised myself that until I posted another chapter of one of my fics, I could not read any others. So I'm writing this. **

* * *

**Cleo Armstrong **

I walked across the cafeteria looking for the table that my friends and I usually sit at. Alex, Percy, Alyssa, Sophie, Jack and I all sit together. Finally I noticed my best friend and crush, Percy Jackson, wave me over.

"Hi Cleo." Alyssa, my other best friend said.

"Hi Ally." I said. Then a girl named Lizzie came up to our table.

"Hey, Percy, want to come to my house tonight? Or go see a movie?" She asked. Of course Percy would say yes. She is really pretty, and really nice.

"No thanks Lindy. I have a girlfriend." He said to her.

"Um... it's Lizzie, not Lindy." 'Lindy' said.

"Okay Leah. Not the point. I have a girlfriend." He said. Lizzie looked disappointed and she looked a bit like she was going to cry, but she calked back to her table.

"Why'd you turn her down? She was one of the better ones!" Alex said.

"Like I said. I have a girlfriend." Percy told him.

"Okay then, let's see a picture of her." Alyssa said. He took out his phone and stated looking through photos.

"No... that's Piper... Thalia... Nico... Jason... wait, why do I even have a photo of Jason on my phone? 75 photos, and not one is of Annabeth? Ah, here's one." I had no idea who the other people were. He held up his phone and showed us a picture of a blond girl with grey eyes. She was wearing a simple t shirt and jeans, but it looked amazing on her. She had a lean body, and looked like she worked out a lot.

"Please. That picture is obviously off of Google." Alex scoffed.

"Actually, I've met her. She's really nice." Alyssa said.

"You have? Ooh, yeah, you have." Percy said. "Anyway, she's coming to pick me up after school, so you can meet her. Also, if you don't believe me, I can just text her or call her." He said.

"Ooh, could you call her? It's been so long since I last saw her." Alyssa asked him.

"Sure." He dialed her number.

"It's ringing..." Alex said.

"Is she ever going to pick up?" Jack asked. We all looked at him amazed. He didn't talk much.

"Hello?" I heard a girls voice from the phone.

"Hi Annie-" Percy started but was cut off.

_"Beth." _She said.

"Okay, Beth-"

"_Anna_beth." She said sounding annoyed.

"Okay, Annabeth, can you please tell Jack, Alex, Cleo and Alyssa that you're real?" He asked her.

"Hey! I already know that Annie's real. She's my half sister!" Alyssa said.

"Ally?" The girl from the phone said incredulously.

"That's my name -sorta- don't wear it out!" She said. I sighed. Sometimes she is like a 5 year old.

"You haven't changed one bit." The girl said decisively.

"I know! Isn't it amazing?" Alyssa said teasingly.

"Anyway, Annabeth, could you tell them that you're real?" Percy asked.

"I'm not real." 'Annabeth' said.

"Hey!" Percy yelled.

"Sorry. I like teasing you. Anyway, I am very real."

"Thank you!" Percy said. "Bye!" He said and closed the phone.

* * *

After lunch, I walked up to Percy.

"Hey, Perce, do you want to go to the movies tonight?"

"Sure, but just as friends, right?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said, hoping that my face didn't betray my disappointment.

* * *

After school, we all met in the parking lot to meet Percy's girlfriend. Percy was looking around really quickly. He looked like he was going to get whiplash or something! Suddenly a truck that said 'Delphi Strawberry Service' pulled up into the parking lot. For some reason Percy looked really excited to see it. There were really loud voices coming from it, and I could hear some of their conversations.

"Travis! Give me back my gloves!"

"But Katie, we didn't take them, did we Connor?"

"Jason! Get over here and tell Hazel that Jupiter is better than Pluto!"

"Okay Pip." **(A/N sorry, I always could imagine someone calling Piper that. Just like I can imagine Percy calling Nancy Bobofit 'Bobo'.)**

"Why did we come here just to pick Prissy up again?"

"Because if we didn't, he would probably get lost trying to find camp!" Huh. Weird conversations.

Suddenly Percy walked up to the van and walked inside.

"Okay, Katie, stop trying to strangle the Stolls, Thalia, Clarisse, stop fighting, Hazel, Piper, Jupiter and Pluto are equally as amazing-"

"And scary."

"-and scary, and Jason, Frank, stop helping Piper and Hazel argue." Percy said. Surprisingly they all did what they were told and the van was quiet. But then they all started being noisy and giving me a headache again.

"Percy!" They all said at once, with a few 'Seaweed Brains' and 'Kelp Head'.

"Oh, and Annabeth, to show everyone that you are a real person and that you are my girlfriend." Percy said. The girl from the photo walked out?

"Hi, my name's Annabeth Chase. I'm Percy's girlfriend." She is really pretty.

"Annabeth, get back in! We need to go to camp."

"Wait a minute!" She yelled. Then she turned back to us. "Alyssa, do you want to come as well?" She asked.

"Definetally." She said and walked in.

"Bye guys!" She said.

"Sorry Cleo! I'm going to have to miss the movie!" Percy yelled out.

I ran away, my eyes pricking with tears.

* * *

**Do you want me to do a background of Alyssa (daughter of Athena)? Requests and suggestions are taken and are welcomed. Hey, does anyone want me to answer to reviews in my authors notes?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! I feel terrible for leaving for so long. I just needed a bit of a break from FanFiction for a while.**

**Just so you know, for this one you sorta need to know about Five Nights at Freddy's, but I did try to explain it.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson, the shop Pavement, Five Nights at Freddy's, or Minecraft and the Minecraft server Minevast. I own only my OC's. If I owned these, I would be at home, sitting on my solid gold couch while my butlers told me it was time to leave for America in my private jet which had Flat Screen TVs and computers that had every single game in the world.**

**Well, looks like there is only one more thing to say:****_ Are you ready for Freddy?_**** (FNaF reference)**

Lena Millis' PoV

Lena looked through the racks of clothes in the Pavement. She spotted a pretty dress, one with mint frills and small dots (the stitch was called a 'French knot'). She pulled it off the rack and onto the ever-growing pile of clothes that she was going to try on and see if she liked them.

She walked into the changing rooms and started to put one on, a pink top with a heart on it. As she admired herself in the mirror, she heard a ring come from her phone. She ran to get it.

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone.

"Lena, sweetie, could you please come home and take care of Thomas and Sophia? I have a meeting, and it won't be too much work, Thomas will just play Five Nights at Freddy's and Sophia will spend her time on Minecraft." Lena rolled her eyes, even though mum couldn't see.

"Do I have to?" Her voice sounded whiney, even to herself.

"I'll pay you. $15 an hour." Wow, she must be desperate. Lena thought.

"Okay." She said, annoyed. She took of the top, put on her clothes and rushed home. She opened the door and her mum was there, waiting. When she saw Lena her face brightened and she rushed out the door.

"I need to go! Have fun guys!"

Her siblings turned to stare at her. It always annoyed her when they did this. She rolled her eyes.

"Go do whatever you were doing before." She told them and they ran to the computers.

Thomas was playing Five Nights at Freddy's, a horror game that it amazed Lena he had persuaded mum to buy, as the point of the game was to survive nights at 'Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria' where four animatronics (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy) tried to stuff you into a Freddy suit, and when you let one of them into the office or if the power went out (you had limited power, used to power the monitor used for viewing the security cameras, closing the door and wasted by the 'Fan of Death, a fan that just always went in the office that you couldn't turn off) they would jump at you and scream in your face, then pulling you to another room and stuffing you in a suit.

Another reason she couldn't believe her mum had bought it was the backstory. She had once come across a notebook of his, discussing theories about it, and one of the words most repeated was murder. After that, she had decided to look it up to see what it was that he was playing, and even she had gotten nightmares. Basically there was a murderer who everyone called the Purple Guy, who killed a bunch of kids. The first kid came to posses the puppet animatronic, who then stuffed all the other kids into other animatronic suits, thus making them posses the suits and want revenge on their killer. You play as a nightguard, who the kids/animatronics think are their killer, because you both worked at the pizzeria and wear the same thing. Then, the kids/animatronics try to kill you by stuffing you in a suit, blah, blah, blah, but then, the kids souls trapped the Purple Guy in a suit that humans could go in but the springs broke and crushed him to death.

Sophia was playing Minecraft. It was a game set in a world where everything was blocks, and the point of survival was to get to the End and defeat the Ender Dragon, and if you did it came up with two alien like things started discussing really deep topics that Lena was sure Sophia hadn't understood, but Lena had gone back and read it after she had finished.

Right now Soph was playing with her friends on a multiplayer server, Minevast, doing something called Parkour were she jumped from block to block with a long space in between each and if she fell off she had to start again. Both of them yelled at the same time.

"No! My power went out! Play dead... It's almost 6am... Don't move to look at Freddy... No! I HATE Freddy and I HATE the Toreador March!"

"No! I had gotten so close to the next checkpoint! Ugh!" She slammed the mouse down on the desk, and for a minute Lena was scared the whole thing was going to break. Suddenly, the power went out. Not in the game, but in real life. Soph wailed.

"No! I want to play Minecraft!"

"F-Freddy's gonna get us... Freddy's gonna get us..." Tom rocked back and forth under the desk. Suddenly the door opened, and two lights shone. Thomas yelled.

"Ah! It's Freddy! Please don't stuff me in a suit! I'm okay when you do it to Mike, but not me! I was so young!" Then the light turned around, shining on a girl. It was Lacy, their neighbour. The phone rang somewhere, but no one went to get it.

"Hello, hello?" The massage came through. Sophia started to cry.

"I was coming to ask if you were okay, but I think I want to do something else instead now." She lifted up two Freddy suits and both kids screamed. Soph had played FNaF before as well, though she never really took a liking to it.

Lacy rushed forward, and Lena helped her pick Thomas up. They both acted like we were going to stuff him but then she broke down laughing.

"She's a psychopath! She's laughing while she kills me! My own sister!" Then Lacy started to laugh too and they dropped Thomas on the floor.

"I can't do it! It's just too funny." Lena said, and the lights turned back on. Mitchell, Lacy's brother, came running up the stairs.

"You were supposed to put him in." He said and Thomas wailed.

"You too!" Sophia slapped him on the arm.

"Idiot. You haven't gotten that it's a prank yet?" The three prankers laughed even more.

"The Stolls would be proud of us." Mitchell said and Lacy laughed even harder. Lena and Lacy looked at Thomas.

"That was for ruining our favourite movie and sweater!"

**Yeah, it's kinda stupid... and really short... But I don't care. You'd probably have to play to get most of it, and I probably didn't explain very well, but hey, it took about 40 minutes for the Game Theorist guy too just explain the backstory. I think I did okay. I play both of the games mentioned in this, and I am really into the theories and lore behind Five Nights at Freddy's. I wasn't planning on doing this, in fact, I had something totally different planned. The start was supposed to be the same, but then when the power went out Lacy came over to ask if it had gone out for them as well, and then Lena was going to ask if Lacy could help babysit because the kids are unbearable when they don't have their games... But I think I like this better. Sorry if anyone doesn't get it, I tried to explain but it is a really mysterious game and it's hard to explain. And maybe I wrote a bit too much on the backstory but I get really caught up in it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Double update guys! Lucky you.**

**Annabeth: Not really.**

**Hey! I wrote this one in case you didn't get the last one.**

**Oi! Characters! Get over here!**

**PJO characters: Yes supreme goddess.**

**One of you say the disclaimer.**

**PJO characters: Not us! Get Percy to do it!**

**Percy: Divergent Daughter of Poseidon-**

**I go by DDP.**

**Percy: Fine. DDP does not own any characters except for her OCs. She also does not own any of the products or books that may pop up in this horrible excuse for a story.**

**Hey!**

**Percy: On with the story!**

***rolls eyes***

**Jayden Smith PoV**

Jayden looked out the window of to the cars on the road. It was despicable, humans, him included, had polluted Earth to the brink of destruction. That and the other things that humans had done...

His face pressed against the freezing cold window as the teacher called on a student. Luckily for Jayden the teacher understood what he was going through, and let him go unnoticed. Then the bell rang, and Jayden picked up his bag for lunch and raced out before _he _could see him.

Jayden walked to his favourite spot in the school, a small clearing in the forest near the football oval. He took out his favourite book, the Famous Five, and started to read. It was one of his favourite's because the main characters, Julian, Anne, Dick and George, were always so confident, something he could never hope to be.

He read a chapter and then put it down. He sighed. Jayden had gotten better at avoiding _him, _but _he_ had gotten better too. So far_ he_ hadn't found Jayden's new hiding place, but he would soon. That's was what he always said.

A boy with brown hair, a tool belt and overalls wandered into Jayden's spot.

"W-Who are y-you?" Jayden hated his stutter. He suspected it was a big part of why _he _came after him. The boy looked at him.

"Me? Why, I'm the super-sized McShizzle, man!" He noticed Jayden's confused glance and spoke again, annoyed.

"I'm Leo Valdez."

"Jayden Smith." Leo held out his hand for Jayden to shake. Jayden looked at him warily.

"What is it, man?" Jayden moved his head and shook Leo's hand.

"So, Jay. Whatcha reading?" Leo asked. Jayden cringed at the use of the word 'whatcha' (probably another reason _he _came after him).

"The Famous Five." Now it was Leo's turn to cringe.

"You're not gonna talk about it all the time, are you? I already now the whole storyline from Annabeth." Jayden wanted to correct his use of the word 'gonna', but didn't want to chase away a potential friend. Leo must have had a friend who corrected him a lot, because he recognised what Jayden's sister Tris (yes, his mother was a fangirl, get over it) and brother, Caleb (see above comment) called his 'I'm about to correct you' face.

"Go ahead. I'm used to being corrected."

"There is no such word as 'gonna'." Leo smiled.

"It will be soon, if my friend Percy and me have anything to say about it."

"You mean Percy and _I_."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Then the lunch bell rang and they had to go back inside. The teacher stood up and introduced Leo, and asked him if he wanted to say a few things about himself.

"Alright, I'm Leo Valdez, also known as the Super -Sized McShizzle, Supreme Commander of the Argo 2, and, to 6 other people plus all their friends, Repair Boy. My mother died when I was 6, in a fire, and I never knew my dad, and I was sent to a foster home. I ran away, like, 5 times. I am really good at making things-in fact," he took out a few thongs from his tool belt and his hands started to fly. Within minutes, he had made a helicopter out of rubber bands and tin foil. The class let out a collective, 'Wow'.

"During the summer I spend my time at a really cool summer camp that all my friends and I go to." The teacher nodded. "Oh, and, my friend, Percy, and I," he shot me a glance and I looked down, "are working on our own dictionary, including the words: gonna, whatcha, McShizzle, and other acronyms, and instead of pages about grammar and spelling, it will have pages on how to disregard all English rules. We're gonna send it in to the people who make the dictionaries soon."

"Now, could everyone in the class say a something about themselves?" Jayden paled. Miss Millers pointed to a girl in the front, Candy, who said,

"My name is Candy- yes, I'm being serious, why wouldn't I be? - and contrary to the name, I hate candy, I like horseback riding and Archery, and I do _not _like any boys." Leo pondered that for a minute, and then asked her a question.

"Do you mean you don't have a crush, or you just don't like boys in general?"

"I don't like boys in general."

"Can I recommend you to a friend of mine - well, actually, she hates me - , her name is Thalia Grace, she leads a group of girls who go around the country practising archery and protecting other girls?" Candy nodded her head quickly. "Here's her number." He handed a sheet of paper to her, which she took and slipped inside her jeans pocket. Miss Millers then pointed to Bruce Williams.

"I'm Bruce Williams. I like motorcycles and destroying stuff." Jayden didn't listen to anyone else's. All too soon, the teacher pointed to him.

"I-I'm Jayden S-Smith." Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to say more.

"W-What? Y-You never said we had to say m-more than one thing." He said defending himself. Inwardly he cringed. His stutter only got worse in front of people. A few people laughed, wishing they had thought of that, until _he _glared at them. Leo gasped, and when the teacher asked him where he wanted to sit, he chose next to Jayden.

**Who do you think ****_he _****is?**

**Question: Do you want me to do a different oneshot/story about Candy's adventures with the huntresses? And do you want me to do Percy and Leo's dictionary (that one sounds fun)?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I lied! It's a triple update! I'm awesome, yeah-ah, I'm awesome!**

**Travis: When are-**

**Connor: We gonna-**

**Travis: Be in one?**

**Later! When I want you to be. Anyway, I'm away from the internet, so I have no excuse to not do this. And, I'm bored. That's the only reason that you guys get a triple update. Now. DISCLAIMER! *Clap hands three times to indicate that I want someone to come forward***

**PJO Characters: *Push Alyssa (Chapter 3... Or 4... Or 2) forward* **

**Alyssa: But she does own me!**

**PJO Characters: *Push Connor forward* **

**Connor: DDP does not own any of us except for her OCs. She also does not own any products, games or books that may pop up in this story.**

**Good job Connor! For that, you are going to be in this one!**

**Connor: YES! FINALLY! **

**Percy: You actually care?**

**Connor: I'm lonely! **

**Also, Lola is going to be in this!**

**Travis: Who's Lola?**

**Your and Katie's daughter!**

**Travis: *Blushes***

**Okay! On with the story!**

**Lana Davis' PoV**

I watched the students at the daycare where I worked. My daughter, Chloe, sat next to me, playing with the buttons on my phone and pretending to call people. One girl stood in the corner, alone. I walked up to her to ask what was wrong.

"None of the other kids like me 'cause I look funny." She said. I looked closely at her. She had waist length brown hair and green eyes, a few freckles at the base of her nose and already, for a girl of five years old, a tan. She must be out in the sun a lot. The only thing that looked even remotely 'funny' about her was the fact that her eyes didn't just look like the colour green, they looked like grass. But, really, they looked cute with her hair.

"Oh, the kids are just being mean. You look pretty! What's your name, sweetie?" I asked her in that weird voice that people used for little kids, even tough I always tried not to.

"Lola Stoll." I vaguely remembered the name Stoll... Maybe someone in high school? She looked around the right age for it.

"Now, Lola Stoll," I tried to separate the two, but the Stoll came on the end of it. "Don't tell anyone, but those kids are silly for thinking that. You are a a beautiful young girl, and those kids are missing out by not having you as a friend."

"Could I play with you, Miss?" She asked in a cute kiddy voice.

"Sorry, but I have to keep the other kids safe as well. How about you play with my daughter?" Lola's green eyes brightened.

"What's she like? Is she nice? What's her name? Is she like you?" She fired question after question.

"Whoa, kiddo, that's a lot of questions. Why don't you talk to her and see?" Lola smiled and giggled.

"Yay!" Then she ran off to where she thought Chloe was, but then came back to me. "Um... Where's Chloe?" I laughed. Then I pointed to where my desk was and where Chloe was playing with the phone. I watched as Lola went over to Chloe and introduced herself. In minutes they were rambling on as only little kids can. I went to watch the other kids. Soon, I noticed two boys fighting over a truck. I walked up to them.

"Toby, give Jack back his truck."

"But it's not his! It's mine!" Toby whined.

"Nu-uh!" Oh, how many times have I heard that word in my life...

"Okay." I picked up the truck and held it above my head. "Whose truck is it?" Toby looked down.

"Jack's." I looked at him.

"Now, Toby, why did you lie?" I asked him in a stern voice.

"'Cause I like the truck!" He said.

"Does that give you an excuse to lie?" I asked, trying not to give in to his cute puppy dog eyes.

"No." He looked down, and I suspected he was going to start to cry."

"It's okay, we all make mistakes. Now, you just need to learn from these mistakes and not make them again."

I looked back to make sure that Chloe and Lola were okay. Then, to my luck, parents started to come in to collect their children. Toby was the first to leave, then Liv, then Sophia and Thomas. Soon Lola, Chloe and I were the only ones left, much to the girls delight, as they now had all the place to themselves. Before they could run off though, I asked Lola,

"When are your parents going to come?"

"Well, uncle's gonna come today 'cause daddy and mommy are working. He sometimes comes late." Then they both ran off as I wrote some notes. Then a man with brown hair and blue eyes ran in, his hair wet.

"Sorry. It's raining outside and I couldn't find a place to park." I assumed that this was Lola's uncle.

"Lola! Your uncle's here!" I heard two disappointed 'Aww!'sand then the scampering of little feet. I huffed.

"They're hiding so that Lola won't have to leave." I explained. I then rushed to the room where I had last seen them and checked all the hiding places. Finally I found them underneath the couch in the staff room (don't ask me why we have a staff room, I'm the only 'staff' here) and told Lola that it was time for her to go.

"Can we have a play date tomorrow?" Lola asked me.

"Sure! If it's okay with your parents." I looked at Lola's uncle.

"I'm sure it will be." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fourth update in two days! I update frequently during the holidays, so there will probably be more.**

**Characters: No! Even more?!**

**Yes. Deal with it!**

**Characters: *Cry* We're scared!**

**Good! Then I'm doing my job well!**

**Characters: You're so mean!**

**Thank you! I'm so proud! **

**Now, disclaimer!**

**Annabeth: DDP does not own us or any products, books or games that may pop up in this fic. She just owns her OCs. **

**Song for this chapter: Superheroes, The Script (If you would like, listen to it while reading. I doesn't really matter, but the lyrics are good for this one)**

**Nina Davies**

I watched in shame as my brother, Brett, walked through the corridors of our high school, enjoying the look of fear in everybody's eyes as he walked past. I remembered when we were younger, and silently mourned the kind, caring Brett that he had been back then. Something inside him had snapped since then. He used his pain to give himself power. Granted, I understood why, but it still hurt to look at him.

Our mom was an alcoholic. We both knew that. And sometimes she was abusive. We both knew that. Though, while I had gotten better for it, he had gotten worse. Much worse. While I had promised myself I would never become like that, Brett decided to be exactly like her. The only reason that he didn't drink alcohol was because no one would let him, he was too young. While I tried to help as much as possible, he hurt as much as possible.

I watched as he beat up a kid and I decided I had hade enough. I walked up to him, and put myself between him and the boy, and his fist slammed into my face, knocking my last wobbly tooth out. His eyes widened as he saw it was me.

"Oh, Nina I'm so, so sorry!" He said frantically. "I didn't see you there." He apologised. My eyes burnt.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him. Everyone had stopped doing whatever they had been doing before to watch us, the bully and the mysterious girl who stopped him.

"I-" he tried to start but I butted in.

"What happened to the nice, caring Brett I used to know? What made you change?" I yelled, getting louder with each word. I heard rumours flying about who I was to him. "Ex girlfriend?" "Daughter?" (No idea) "Mother?" (See last comment)

"Who do you think? It's her fault! Blame her!" He said. I held my stomach.

"You sicken me! You can't just blame her for everything that happens in your life! You're the one who chose to become this, not her!"

"Look," he yelled, but then he lowered his voice. "Look, Nina, we all deal with things in different ways. And that was mine." I was so angry I didn't notice he had said 'was'.

"You look. This is the only side of you anyone sees anymore! Where's the nice side? I know it must be in there somewhere." I lowered my voice slightly, so that I was not yelling anymore, but it was still loud. "When do you show your nice side?" His face hardened.

"I didn't." That time I did notice that he spoke in past tense.

"What do you mean 'didn't'?" I asked. In the corner of my eye I saw a girl dressed in silver, she was watching us closely. Brett's face hardened.

"Nothing." I threw my hands up in the air and growled in frustration. Instead of talking to him, I just walked away.

The girl from before came up to me and started to talk.

"Hi. My name is Thalia." She said. She had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes, and a silver circlet around her head.

"Nina." I held out my hand for her to shake and she took it.

"One question Nina. Do you like boys?" It was a strange question, but I answered it anyway.

"Not really." I said to her. She considered this.

"Would you like to join the Huntresses of Artemis? We're a group of semi-immortal girls who travel around the country killing monsters and protecting young girls?" I considered it.

"Like superheroes?"

"Sorta."

There wasn't really any reason to stay. I made my decision.

"Sure."

**Brett: Why am I a bully?**

**Nina: *Yells* Because that's what you chose!**

**Brett and Nina: *Yell at each other***

**Ugh. Sibling rivalry. They're annoying.**

**Brett and Nina: Nuh-uh!**

**Uh-huh!**

**Brett and Nina: Nuh-uh!**

**UH-HUH!**

**Brett and Nina: QWERTYUIOP**

**Characters: What?**

**Haha! You cannot argue with the supreme goddess! I'll make you do that, or something even more dumb! Anyway, hope you guys liked this one! See ya soon (hopefully)! Oh, next one might be a songfic meeting (line of song, then what's happening, eg:**

**_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_**

**Her few friends told her that they were fake. Her family told her they were fake. But still, she listened. They helped her. They told her when something happened that was bad. They helped.**

**_Get along with the voices inside of my head_**

**She got along with the voices. She didn't want the medicine, because the voices were nice. They got along. **

**_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_**

**She hated that they acted like there was something wrong with her, because there wasn't. Didn't everyone hear them?**

**_You think I'm crazy, yeah you think I'm crazy_**

**She wasn't crazy. She was perfectly sane. The voices told her so. The voices made her feel good.**

**If you choose that one it will be either Pollux or Castor) or Hylla and Reyna. I'm not sure. You can still request! I might need some song requests as well. You can also request sad or happy, good or bad,whatever.**

***Claps three times* You know what to do.**

**Annabeth: Trbore!**

**Cookies if you can guess what that means! Virtual, of course. ( : : ) I haven't figured out how to make blue ones yet.**

**And I'm sorry that there is more A/N than story in this one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I decides to do neither of the options because this one just sort of popped into my head and once it's in I always want to write it.**

Chloe Johnson

A small built six year old skipped away from the cash register that her mother was working on, counting under her breath. A man in his thirties, wearing a black top and black pants, with dark brown hair walked up to her.

"Hey, I've got some candy in my car, do you want to come with me and get some?" Being too young to know any better, she said yes. During the long (for six year old standards) walk, the man asked her questions.

"What's your name?"

"How old are you?"

"Do you have any sisters?"

"How long do your parents work?"

"Do you have any social networks?"

"Where do you live?"

"Would your parents notice if you went missing for a while?"

She answered every one truthfully. The man grinned evilly, and decided that he needed nothing more from the young girl. Now, he debated in his head, do I kill her and then go and steal from her house, do I steal from her house and kill everyone in it or should I take her and demand a ransom? He decided to take her hostage and then steal from her family.

He led the trusting young girl to the back of his car, and pretended to look for the promised candy. He put on a disappointed face and looked at Chloe Johnson.

"Sorry. I don't have any here. Do you want to go back to my house and get some?" Chloe hesitated for a minute, then said disappointedly, "My mommy tells me not to go with strangers." The man thought of a way to get her and said quickly,

"Well, how about I tell you my name, that way we won't be strangers?" Chloe smiled as he said, "My name is... Uh..." He saw a sign advertising some movie, with names on it. "Jordan." She didn't notice his slip up and went with him happily. Chloe Johnson was gone.

Ω

"Where is my daughter?" Sophie Johnson, Chloe's mom asked her supervisor, as Chloe sometimes came into his office and played.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her all day." He answered truthfully. Sophie trusted him, she called the police.

"Um... Excuse me sir, I can't find my daughter anywhere. I brought her with me to work, like I do everyday, and now I can't find her!" By the end she was getting quite hysterical, she loved Chloe more than anything.

"Please relax, ma'am. Can I just have your phone number, your name, and your location?" She nodded even though he couldn't see her and told him the information.

"We'll be with you in a moment." He said, and Sophie broke down in tears. Without Chloe, her life had no purpose. Her parents were dead, and she had no siblings. Chloe's father had left her a long time ago. What would Sophie do?

Ω

Chloe sat in the car, felling rather bored.

"Can we play a game, mister?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm not one for games. Why don't you look at the view out the window?" He asked and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing out there but cows! Cows are boring." She said stubbornly. "Why do you live so far away?" She asked.

"'Cause I do, kid." Chloe was just starting to get a bad feeling about the guy. Her face scrunched up into a look of worry.

"Sorry, mister, but can you take me back please? My mommy will get scared." He shook his head and lit a cigarette. Chloe started to cry. Would she ever get back home?

Ω

The police examined hours of security footage and called upon several eyewitnesses, but they got nothing except hips he had gone to the parking lot. After that, it was like she had just disappeared into thin air.

Clarisse was worried. Actually, it was her job, as a police officer, to be worried, but she was more worried than usual for this kid, as she had been told to look out for a young girl with blue eyes and blonde hair, and so far this kid seemed to fit the description. She sighed and took out the police phone, and called someone she wished she didn't have to. She dialed the number, and held the phone to her ear. The person on the other side picked up.

"Prissy? It's Clarisse."

Ω

The man looked at his captive crying in the backseat, and smirked. This was what he enjoyed. The crying girls, the yelling boys... could it ever get any better?

Ω

Chloe saw the man looking at her in the mirror, and she glared at him, though with her young features it looked more like a pout. She hated it when the man laughed. She hated when he puffed on his cigarette. She hated that she might never see her mother again. She hated that she was so far away. But most of all, she hated that she had gone with him in the first place.

Ω

Percy and Annabeth drove as fast as they could, to get there as fast as possible.

"Remind me why we didn't just get Nico to shadow travel us there?" Annabeth gasped, and hit herself in the head with her palm.

"Stupid! We forgot about Nico! He could have gotten us here!" Percy laughed.

"Well, we can still call him and get him to come here now...?" Annabeth stole his phone from his hand and looked for Nico's number.

"Nico. Get. Over. Here. Now." She said so scarily that Nico was there before she could even finish.

"Take us to..." She paused as she looked at her phone. "Chloe Johnson." Before she knew it, they were behind a car, driven by a man, probably in his late thirties or early forties. There was a girl in the backseat, tears running down her face. Nico shadow travelled away again. They chased after it, years of camp training coming in handy. The girl looked back, and shock was present on her face, but Percy put a finger over his lips, indicating that he didn't want her to talk about them.

Ω

Chloe tried not to talk about the people at the back, but she couldn't stop thinking about them. What were they doing here? Would they take her back? Were they here to help her, or were they helping her captor? These questions and many more spun through her head.

Just as she woke from her daydream the car stopped in front of a house. The paint was flaking and the stairs were broken, but before she could get a real picture the people from behind ran up to Jordan and knocked him on the head, he was unconscious.

They walked up to Chloe and she she's away from them, after trusting Jordan she wasn't going to trust these people so easily.

The boy walked up to her and started talking to her in a kind voice. He finished with,

"We'll get you back to your mom, pinky promise." He held out his pinky and Chloe took it. "Now, if I lie you get to kick me." Chloe laughed and allowed him to carry her.

Meanwhile the girl was tying up Jordan. When she had finished, she slung him over her shoulder like a dolly and took out her phone. A second later a boy appeared and then took her home.

**This one may have been a bit confusing, due to all the going from character to character. And, I would just like to say, I have put up a new poll on my profile, go check it out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tori Slitter**

Tori walked through the laser tag field, hiding behind a barrel in the middle of the floor so that Tina wouldn't get her. She spotted Tina on the level above, making a plan with the rest of her team.

Tori had gone A-wall and gone away from the rest of her team, instead. Deciding to take them on by herself. They would probably be angry with her later, but she didn't care.

She levelled her gun and pointed it at Tina. She pulled the trigger, and a lazer came out, making the colours on Tina's jacket go out and her gun to stop working. Tori then did the same with the rest of her team, making them wait to be able to shoot again.

"Hahahaha!" She yelled out. "Take that, Tina!" As Tina caught sight of Tori, Tori started to run (screw the rule about not running in the field. No one else respected it, why should she?)

"Ahh!" Tori screamed and hid in a tunnel. Then, "This is so much better than going to get coffee like we usually do!" She heard Tina yell in agreement.

Tori weaves through the labyrinth of tunnels and passages, ducking in so many she doubted she would be able to get back. Then she saw a map on the wall. Okay. She'll be able to get back. A boy ran past her, and Tori shot at him at him. He didn't notice and kept running, straight into other members of her team, where he tried to shoot them.

"Gah! Why isn't this working!?" He yelled out. Tori held her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"Oi! You should really pay more attention to your surroundings, idiot." She said and hefted up her gun. The boy's mouth fell open, and this time she laughed. One of her teammates, Reyna (they had only just met. That was the beauty of this place; it forced you to work and work against total strangers) walked up to her and Hirt her on the arm. Tori rolled her eyes and Reyna put a hand over her heart and faked hurt.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Tori laughed again. "Anyway, let's get this guy with the other prisoners of war." Tori's mouth opened.

"We have prisoners of war?" Reyna nodded.

"We could have had about 5 more if I had known that earlier." Reyna cocked a perfectly groomed (Tori had to ask for her stylist, because her hair was perfect as well) eyebrow.

"Somebody's a bit full of themselves." She said playfully.

"I took out their whole team while they were having a meeting." She said and Reyna laughed.

"Okay, you have the right to be full of yourself."

"Why? 'Cause I'm awesome, 'cause I am." Tori flicked her brown hair over her shoulder and Reyna rolled her eyes. Then a girl taller than Reyna but otherwise looking exactly the same came walking in.

"Reyna?" Her voice was clear and stern, as of she was used to giving orders. Now that Tori thought about it, so was Reyna's. "What is taking so long?" Reyna sighed.

"Sorry, Hylla." She said in a bored tone. Reyna caught Tori's eye and rolled them. She then pretended to gag.

"Okay, we gotta get this guy back." She said and lifted him up by the ankles.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." He said over and over, as the floor was rough and sometimes Reyna and Tori 'accidentally' kicked him in the face.

"Shut up! We get it. Ow." Reyna said, mocking him. When he was put back, Reyna asked her to show her on the map where the other team had been before. Tori studied the map, and moved the three pins into a triangle, the triangle marking about where they had been before. Unfortunately, 1) the triangle was very far away, and 2) the triangle was really big. Yeah... Tori didn't have the best sense of direction.

"Are you sure?" Reyna said. Tori considered it.

"About 94.3336188% sure." She said, trying to make a joke. Reyna didn't take it. Now, unlike the playful and funny Reyna Tori had seen before, she was like a soldier. Reyna took a picture on her phone of the map, and started running, occasionally checking back to it.

In a few minutes, Reyna came back hauling Tina and some other guy on her back.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Tori asked, asking about both the getting there in minutes, and the carrying them back in minutes. Knowing Tina, she would have struggled. Reyna just shrugged and Tori decided not to question it.

"How many are left now?" Hylla came from behind her and asked. Reyna checked the small screen on her laser gun and answered. Tina's eyes were open and she looked at Tori. T

"You got us from underneath before, didn't you?" She said.

"Yep." Tori answered simply.

"Why didn't you come and take us?"

"Didn't know we were taking prisoners of war. Especially since it's laser tag. This place is messed up." Tina nodded in agreement.

"It's not like we're actually in war." She said and Reyna went back through the tunnel. Moments later, she was back (How?) with more prisoners.

"We won!" The bell went off to signal that the last of the prisoners had been dragged into their section and Reyna grinned as Hylla hugged her. Reyna looked at me and handed me her phone number.

"You seem pretty cool. Maybe we could be friends." She said and I nodded.

47833875.

I'd probably be calling that number a lot.

**I've still got the poll on my profile! Go vote! Review!**


End file.
